We propose to produce computationally predicted and experimentally improved single-base-pair resolution maps of genome regulatory elements and their higher-level architectures with ENCODE consortium data. To accomplish this goal, we will accomplish four Aims: Aim 1 will discover genome regulatory elements at single base pair resolution by simultaneously modeling ChIP-seq data, DNase-seq data, and genome sequence to discover where regulators bind to the genome along with explanatory DNA sequence motifs; Aim 2 will use integrative analysis to learn probabilistic models of enhancer grammars that include symbol spacing models; Aim 3 will develop active learning methods to precisely design synthetic enhancer sequences to construct Enhancer Grammar Activity Models (EGAMs) that explain the consequences of different forms of enhancer grammar on gene regulation, and will also learn regulatory factors that are associated with unlinked motifs; Aim 4 will discover regulatory networks that describe how chromatin and gene expression state is established based on regulator activity, and relate human disease associated genomic variation to potential disease mechanisms. The results of our Aims will be validated with both experimental and computational studies.